


【映an】舍近求远

by alfalfalf



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: 鸟飞龙跳相声社，开演！
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 9





	【映an】舍近求远

泉警官的早晨是从一通电话开始的。

“喂？警察局吗？我要报案。”

电话那头，一个和自己一模一样的声音传了过来，语气却要恶劣上一百倍。

“……什么？”

“有人伤害保护动物！我听说，如果看见有人虐待动物就应该报警，快来把这家伙抓起来，还有这条罪名，‘非法收购濒危动物’……这条，是这么读的吗？喂！映司！还给我，把手机还我！你？！”

“……”

虽然不清楚具体情况，但是泉信吾已经猜到了大半。

“我说，ankh，如果要报警应该打110，这是我的私人号码……”

“反正没差！”greeed怒气冲冲。

“我只知道这个号码！”电话另一头传来东西倒塌，瓶瓶罐罐落地的声音，还有男人的惨叫声，“千世子教我的：遇到困难找警察，有危险要报警。你不是警察吗？那就快点滚来古斯古西。”

电话断了。

泉信吾看着茶缸里刚刚绽开的茶叶尖，叹了口气，带着缅怀的心情穿上外套离开了办公室。

*

“所以，这到底是怎么一回事？首先，以下全部对话会被录音，请您知晓，那么，请报警人先解释一下……”

“如你所见，他打我。”ankh蹲在屋顶，不愿下来。

“你胡说，分明是你先动手的！我……我那是自卫！正当防卫！”

“我不管，”ankh说，“我查过了，鹰在这个国家是一级保护动物，你只要打我，就算犯法。”

“喂喂喂喂你不是greeed吗？！不对……信吾先生，greeed也受法律保护吗？”

“啊，是的，按照字面的定义来说确实如此。”

“冤枉啊！”映司抓着头发大喊，“这都什么跟什么啊！”

“知道我的厉害了吧，映司，”ankh从异形的手里掏出一根冰棍，剥开塑料纸，“我们greeed可是在不断学习进化的！你知道我每天花多少时间刷论坛！哼！哪像你这种手机都不会用的老古董，我总有一天会超越你们……让你们臣服的哈哈啊哈哈哈！”

“进化是指学会了将手里的四次元空间当做冰箱使用吗？”泉警官插嘴。

“谁……你说谁是老古董啊！你才是老古董吧！今年都八百多岁了的老怪物！”

“你说什么！你敢再说一遍！”

ankh气得发抖，叼着冰棍一个空翻从房顶跳下来，狠狠掐着映司的脸。这一系列连贯的高难度动作，若他是人类可能已经摔骨折了。

“老——怪——mu——wu……物——！”映司的脸被掐得像个丑橘，眼睛挤成缝，连嘴都无法张开，但仍然不影响他拼尽全力从喉咙里挤出来这几个音节。

士可杀不可辱，对吧。

“妈的，你找死！”

“好了好了，请两位不要再争吵了，”虽然不是一个迷信的人，但是警察内部一直都流传着‘清早调停家庭内部事务接下来一天都会不顺’的说法，毕竟，要对付的双方都是完全不听人话的状态，“那么，到底发生什么了？”他向看起来稍微冷静一点的那位询问。

映司挣脱ankh的桎梏，将事情的经过告诉了信吾。

*

今日店休，千世子带着比奈去周遭的乡村采风，说是为了迎接下个月的盂兰盆节，需要置办一些土产装饰。留守看店的二人组一个躺尸玩手机，一个打扫搞卫生，本该是和往日相似的安稳一天，却被意外的跳闸打断了。

“……所以说，最后因为要抢救冰箱里的食材打起来了，ankh说着‘这是一个将冰棍一举歼灭的好机会’飞向了冰箱，结果……”

“结果？”

“不见了。”ankh蹲在桌子上，俯视着坐在一片狼藉的餐厅里的二人，冷笑，“前天映司买的一箱冰棍，失踪了。”

“然后他就怀疑是我吃的冲上了打我！”映司向信吾抱怨，“这人怎么这样啊！再说我又不是你，怎么可能全吃掉啊！”

“哼，分明就是你想抵赖，你这个小偷。”

“？！你还有资格说！你才是小偷鸟吧！惯犯！”

“我那叫夺回本就属于我的东西，”ankh挑衅，“没硬币你怎么变身？”

“请两位冷静，”信吾开始头疼了，“我先询问一下，如果冰棍失窃，那刚才那根ankh是怎么掏出来的？不会融化吗……？”

“这个吗？”ankh晃了晃手臂，一阵彩光过后，落出了一个四边形的盒子，“比奈给我买的，说是叫迷你冰箱的东西。”

他咧嘴一笑，转向映司：“挺好用的，至少比这家伙不开窍的脑袋好用多了。”

……这算是，私房钱吗，信吾默默叹气，忽然觉得有些既视感：这藏东西方法倒是和我如出一辙。

*

但最后，映司还是被请上警车带走了，原因不是残害保护动物，而是收购濒危动物。

“他给了你多少让你留下来？”泉警察正在做笔录。

“这个数。”ankh伸出一根手指。

“我的天！”警察先生倒吸一口气：“金额巨大！”

他立刻收好本子和笔，转向映司。

“火野先生，虽然我更愿意相信你的清白，但事已至此，您不得不和我走一趟了。”他面露怜悯，“不用担心，只是一些询问调查，如果没问题马上就能回来了。”

映司似乎没有搞清状况，刚想开口询问，就被ankh捂住了嘴，架着他往门口推。

“Bye~”

ankh从手里掏出第二根冰棍，一脸不嫌事大看热闹的表情靠在门口，目送二人上车，“好好反省吧，映司，要知道，就算是假面骑士也是受到法律制约的啊……”

“……按照ankh的证词，你是收买了他让他留下的？”

警局里，映司被搜了身，坐在瘸了腿的硬板凳上填表，泉警官倒掉杯中已经放凉发涩的茶叶，重新泡上。

“什么收买……没有过啊？”

“火野君，我劝你，这是为了你好，还是老实交代金额吧，这样也判不了多少……”那个和ankh长着同一张脸的人坐在了自己对面，心痛地看着他，“就算是你，也不希望这事情被比奈知道吧。”

“哈？”

“要叫律师吗？如果任凭事情发展下去，你家那边听到风声也会出动吧，你不是……”

“喂喂喂喂等等——从刚才开始你就在说什么，ankh也是莫名其妙的。”

“你不是花了钱……”信吾靠近映司，神色紧张，同刚才的ankh一样，神秘地伸出一根手指，“你好好想想，映司，我知道这对于你家只是一个小数目，但是现在被ankh抓住了把柄，对你还是不利的……”

映司一头雾水。

信吾叹了口气，瞥了眼对桌的上司，按掉了记录仪：“你不是花了一个亿收买ankh让他留下吗？！”他凑近映司小声说。

“哈？？？”映司差点晕过去。

“拜托！没有啊！冤枉啊！”他连连喊冤，“冤枉啊！我是和他约定要请他一年份的冰棍，这……这哪是一个亿啊！我又不是伊达先生！”

“那么你就是承认了收买？”泉警官取下执法记录仪，映司这才发现他并没有关掉，刚刚只是一个假动作，警察惯用的审讯方法、一红一白。“我了解了，你稍等。”

火野映司这才发现，他被骗了。

*

等他被放出来时已经到了傍晚，在警局门口迎接他的就是早上幸灾乐祸把自己送上警车的报案人。种种证据指向收买是双方你情我愿，并且对于“greeed是否使用动物保护法”一点有很多争议（如果要放归，那放动物园里也不是，直接放回野外也不是等等），最终不了了之。

“还是由欧兹作为监护人比较好。”有这样的声音认为，“但是，一旦发生家暴就要取消监护权。”

在警局坐了一整天的映司满脸疲惫，一出门却撞上了举着自己的花裤衩的ankh。

他忽然意识到那是先前被搜身摸走的东西，现在自然落到了ankh手里。

完了，被发现了。他意识到ankh的真实目的。

“这是什么？”ankh左手捏着他的零钱和一个小盒子，右手拿着一个银色圆环，中间一点鸽血红，是枚戒指。

“……给你的啦，”映司恹恹地说，“我看你greeed形态有戴戒指吧，就想着你说不定会喜欢，于是托比奈向她认识的设计师订的……只是没想好什么时候给你所以才藏着。”

“切，无聊。”

“我还以为你背着我藏了我的硬币，花了我那么大力气搞到。”ankh一脸失望，但像好奇般盯着金属，试探着、自然地把戒指套在了人类形态的左手手指上。

事情就这样落幕了，没有冰棍失窃，也没有人受伤，只有两个和解的人享受着独处时光，只不过一人得意一人沮丧。

映司的脸有点红，不知是因为逐渐变热的天气还是红色的夕阳导致。

“唉，反正都是要给你的东西……”

身高相近的两人肩并肩，沿着河道向家的方向走去。

*

“对方怎么评价？完了啊，我这个月的考核指标还剩三个啊……”仍没下班的泉警官哀嚎。

“很满意，说是下次有需要调停的事情还会找你。”

“我倒是希望他们别再来了，”信吾端起玻璃杯抿了一口茶：凉的。他又给放忘了，“我真的不擅长调停家庭纠纷啊……”

END.


End file.
